No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes
by Inu'sMate
Summary: Leanla es un AU en el mundo actual, Cap. 8 Up, Es un InuAom Completa
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, cuando se me ocurra un nombre se los escribo, esque yo me caracterizo por ser espontanea, asi que me decidi, me sente y voy a escribir lo que se me venga a la cabeza, porfas, diganme susu opiniones, y sean sinceros, no me digan que esta bonito si no lo esta, okis?  
  
bue, vamos al fic  
  
Codigos:  
  
Narracion  
  
(mis comentarios)  
  
pensamientos  
  
-dialogos-  
  
Había pasado un año, un año era muuucho, lo que el mas duraba en una relacion con una chica, y su relacion habia surgido de una forma tan simple, sin amistad previa ni nada, el 11 de marzo del 2003 la habia conocido, en un boliche(una disco), quien se lo imginaria, la relacion mas duradera de su vida iniciada en una disco, era realmente increible.  
  
el era Inuyasha, un chico de cabellos negros que, depende del angulo y la luz, aveces se veian medio plateados y unos hermosos ojos verdes(ya see que en realidad serian negros, pero ya veran xq son verdes) que eran tan, pero tan claros, que casi eran amarillos, dorados, segun su "novia", si su "novia", pues no sabia como decribirlo, la chica practicmente se habia mudado a su departamento, ella pasaba gran parte de la semna en casa de Inuyasha, y, solo cuando se le daba la gana, una vez x semana iba a su "casa", si es que eso se puede llamar casa, ella provenia de una familia adinerada, y tenia una mansion, no una casa, pero ella decia que ella odiaba esa vida, ella preferia la vida de una chica de 19 años cuañquiera, normal, y por eso se habia "mudado" con el, aunque a ninguno de los dos, nunca les faltaba nada, xq, aunque los dos trabajaban y podian mantenerse solos, ante la menor posibilidad de peligro los padres de Aome les mandaban una cantidad consirable de dinero, para sacarlos de apuros, segun ellos, a Aome no le agradaba mucho eso, pero no se quejaba.  
  
Aome, ese era el nombre de su "novia", una chica de 19 años, igual que el, muy bonita, con el pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, y unos lindos ojos cafés, posiblemente la parte de su cuerpo que mas le gustaba, tanto a el, como a ella, y seguramente, la parte que lo habia conquistado desde el momento en que la vi, hacia ya un año, todabia lo recordaba como si fuera ayer...  
  
::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::  
  
El estaba en una disco, con su amigo Miroku, cuando vio que se armaba una masa de gente, como mirando algo, y decidieron ir a ver, era un grupo de chicas bailando muy entretenidamente, pero habia una, una, que parecia ser la lider de aquel grupo, que era especial, tenía algo, se quedo mirandola por unos segundos, cuando ella giró la cabeza y lo vio, directamente a los ojos, desde ese momento, ella le habia robado el corazón, ella paró de bailar, y se quedó mirandolo unos segundos, cuando inuyasha pudo notar que una de sus amigas le pegaba un codazo y ella salía de su ensimismamiento(asi se dice???) y seguía bailando, cuando terminó esa canción, el y su amigo se fueron a sentar, y al ratito, sintio una calida mano que se apoyaba sobre su hombro y una melodiosa vos que preguntaba alegremente:  
  
-Oye, quieres bailar???  
  
::::::::::::::Fin del Flash Back::::::::::::::  
  
Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, habia llegado, se paró un poco entusiasmado y fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
-AMOR!!!!! NO SABES COMO TE EXTRAÑE!!!!-Gritó una muchcha tirando su mochila a un costado y abalanzando sobre el  
  
-SSi yo Tambien... ahora, amorcito, te importaría, me estas asfixiando- dijo inu casi sin voz.  
  
-Que?, oh si, disculpa-dijo ella soltandose  
  
-Aome, que tanto me extrañaste si solo te fuste por un dia...  
  
-Y una noche- completo ella  
  
-Oh, ya veo, solo por eso???  
  
-no tambien xq te quiero!  
  
-Khe  
  
-Se puede decir yo tb te esxtrañe, no esta prohibido- dijo la muchacha en tono sarcastico  
  
-De ja de fastidiar, mujer.  
  
-Oh! FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-IGUALMENTE!!!-Dijo el con un poco menos de entisiasmo, pero igualmente muy feliz.  
  
-Te hice un regalo, cosita  
  
-Oh si??? que es???, y aome...  
  
-si amor?  
  
-CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES COSITA???  
  
-oh! disculpa, lo olvide, aqui esta tu regalo- Y aome le entrego un corazon de chocolate de tamaño considerable que decia con letras rojas "feliz aniversario, Corazon de chocolate".  
  
-Es muy bonito, pero no crees que es algo grande.  
  
-puedes compartirlo si quieres.  
  
-Sabes eres muuuy viva, esta bien, te dare un pedazo, y aqui esta tu regalo- entonces el le entrego un hermoso ramo de flores rojas.  
  
Continuara  
  
Bueno, hasta aqui llega mi imginacion, nos vemos, no olviden sus comentarios  
  
Mimis 


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos! Bueno, estoy continuando esta historia, que les recuerdo es mi primer fic, he decidido hacer este capitulo y el próximo a manera de songfics pues he encontrado dos canciones ideales para los capítulos (son en ingles, así que talvez me saltee pedacitos, ya sea xq no los entiendo, o xq me parece que no van con la idea del capitulo). Quiero agradecer a Yashi por haberme alentado a hacer este fic y por darme la idea de este cap.(me la diste, aunque no lo sepas) pues se me había ido la imaginación. Bueno, no los entretengo mas y vamos al fic.  
  
Códigos:: :::::::::::::::::::: Cambio de escena:::::::::::::::::: **Flash Back** -diálogos- "pensamientos" [pedazo de la canción en ingles] [traducción de la canción]  
  
No te das cuanta de lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes(se me ocurrió el titulo, si!!) Capitulo 2  
  
Desde aquel aniversario, había pasado una semana, y Aome, xq mas que le costaba se daba cuenta de que Inuyasha no le pertenecía como ella creía, Pues últimamente se le veía muy pensativo y no le prestaba mucha atención a nada. Aome no tenia idea de xq podía ser, pero se le ocurría que podía ser por la ultima relación que Inuyasha tuvo, antes de la de ella, claro, su ex- novia, se llamaba Kikio, y por un engaño de un compañero celoso, terminaron su relación ya que Inu creía que ella le era infiel con un tal Naraku, la cosa era que Aome tenia la idea de que el no había superado eso, y lo peor era que luego de un tiempo (luego de que empezaran a salir juntos) se entero de todo había sido un engaño, y de que Kikio nunca le había sido infiel, Aome pensaba que podía ser que el siguiera enamorado de ella(Kikio), y eso le partía el alma. Últimamente Inu-chan se comportaba frío con ella, aunque ella le transmitía dulzura.  
  
[Your body's warm  
  
But you are not  
  
You give a little  
  
Not a lot]  
  
[Tu cuerpo esta tibio Pero tu no Das un poco No lo das todo]  
  
Así, el amor de Inuyasha no le valía, ella lo quería, pero no tan frío y distante, ella lo quería cerca, ella sentía como si el nunca hubiera estado, el estaba, pero estaba ausente, no le prestaba atención, casi no hablaba y ni mencionar como se dirigía a ella, el era helado cuando le hablaba, y de esa manera ella no quería que fuese.  
  
[You're all I want  
  
But not like this  
  
I'm watching you disappear  
  
But you, you were never here  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Filling the room  
  
Arriving too late  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
And leaving too soon]  
  
[Eres todo lo que quiero pero no así Te veo desaparecer Pero, en realidad, nunca estuviste aquí Es solo tu sombra Nunca eres tu Es solo tu sombra Nadie mas Es solo tu sombra Llenando la habitación Llegando demasiado tarde Y yéndote demasiado temprano Y yéndote demasiado temprano]  
  
Por mas que era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba con toda la intensidad y afuera los pajaritos cantaban y los niños jugaban, para ella su día era el peor de todos, el no le había hablado en todo el día y le dirigía miradas frías, ella estaba empezando a entender que ella no podía quedarse con lo que no era suyo, así que había tomado una decisión.  
  
[The sun is bright  
  
The sky is black  
  
Can only be another sign  
  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
  
you were gone]  
  
[El sol brilla El cielo es negro Solo puede ser otra señal No puedo quedarme lo que no es mío Tu ya te fuiste]  
  
-Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar- Le dijo la joven con tristeza en la voz -Que quieres?- -Sabes, me he dado cuenta de que tu ya no me quieres como antes, así que creo que lo mejor será terminar con esto, yo se que tu la sigues amando, vete con ella, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas-Le contesto Aome al borde del llanto. -Aome...-Respondió Inuyasha en un susurro -Ya me voy- Dicho esto, se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo y dejando al muchacho de ojos verdes pensando. Este se decidió, tomo el teléfono y la llamo. *Ring Ring -Hola?- respondió una voz del otro lado del teléfono. -Kikio, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.-  
  
Continuara  
  
Bue, hasta acá llega este cap., en un ratito voy a poner el otro, espero con ansias sus reviews. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola!! Sigo continuando, como ya dije, este es un capitulo que va a ser a modo de son fic, me olvide de poner la información necesaria de la canción en el cap. Pasado, así que aquí se las pongo:  
  
Canción: Shadow Artista: Britney Spears Disco: In the Zone Creo que eso es lo necesario, pero si falta alo, solo díganmelo Tb me olvide en los capítulos pasados el diclamer:  
  
Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los tome prestados  
  
No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes Capitulo 2  
  
Canción: Everytime Artista: Britney Spears Disco: In the Zone  
  
Desde que habían terminado su relación, había pasado un mes, y Aome seguía destrozada, se culpaba por dejarlo ir, pero igual, no podía quedarse con lo que era suyo, "he hecho lo correcto" se repetía a cada rato, pero sin embargo, su mejor amiga, sango, la había ayudado, y le estaba haciendo entender que ya no podía hacer nada, Inuyasha estaba saliendo con Kikio de vuelta, y parecía que su rompimiento no le había afectado tanto a el como a ella, el parecía no notarla, parecía como si no la conociera, pero ella seguía convencida de que Inuyasha aun tenia la chispa encendida por ella, que aun su amor era fuerte, ella seguía pensando que el no podría seguía mucho mas sin ella.  
  
[Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?]  
  
[ Nótame Toma mi mano Porque nosotros somos Extraños cuando Nuestro amor es tan fuerte Xq seguir adelante sin mi?]  
  
Ella no podría seguir, sentía como si cada vez que tratara levantarse, se cayera de nuevo, ella soñaba con el, la imagen de su cara la perseguía, no podría seguir sin el, le necesitaba.  
  
[Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby]  
  
[ Cada vez que intento volar Caigo sin mis alas Me siento tan pequeña Creo que te necesito, nene Y cada vez que te veo en mis sueños Veo tu cara, estas cazándome Creo que te necesito, nene]  
  
-Aome, cálmate- Le dijo Sango a su amiga, que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. -Esque... lo extraño... lo necesito... lo necesito AQUI, no ALLA- respondió ella entre sollozos -Pero, el esta ALLA no AQUI, ya Aome, enfréntalo -Peor no puedo, para pensar con claridad, necesito que el este acá, Sango, dime, que hice yo para merecer esto?????? -Tu no hiciste nada, tu no te mereces esto  
  
[I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
To deserve this??(este ultimo renglón lo agregue yo para que quede mejor)]  
  
[Yo creo que tu estas aquí es la única forma en la veo con claridad que hice yo para merecer esto?]  
  
-Lo quiero olvidar!!!- Grito Aome con toda sus fuerzas  
  
[At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away]  
  
[en las noches yo rezo para que tu cara pronto se vaya]  
  
-Lo se amiga, y pronto lo aras- respondió sango con dulzura.  
  
Continuara  
  
Espero les guste, y no olviden sus preciados reviews, el próximo capitulo también será a modo song fic, con la canción "sentada aquí en mi alma" de chayanne, pero lo escribiré mañana, xq ya escribí 2 capítulos seguidos, debo descansar, no?? 


	4. Capitulo 4Rosas

Hola de vuelta!, Miren, les quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones, primero, que dije que hiba a hacer este cap. Con la cancion "sentada aqui en mi alma" de Chayanne, pero luego la escuche y me parecio que no tenia mucho que ver con la idea del cap. Asi que decidi hacerla con la cancion rosas, la otra aclaracion es con respecto a la cancion, hay algunos detalles de la cancion que no se amoldan perfectamente a los detalles de la historia, yo se los hare notar. Aperte hay pedazos de la cancion que los salteare y otros que los pondre aunque no sea exactamente como lo digo, no se amoñdara tan bien como las otras, pero me parece adecuada.  
  
Disclamer: Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenecen(no??? Ufaaaa :'( )le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takashi yo solo los tome prestados( algun dia seran mios(sobre todo inu)lo juro)  
  
Codigos(hay algunos que no figuran en el cap. pero bueno, no importa) :  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cambio de escena:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...  
  
-dialogo-  
  
"pensamiento"  
  
[trozo de cancion]  
  
**flash back**  
  
No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes  
  
Capitulo 4(Rosas)  
  
Un mes, un mes desde que ella lo dejo ir, desde que le dijo que se vaya con la persona q el verdaderamente amaba, pero hacía ya 3 o 4 dias que se estaba preguntando si de verdad era Kikio a quien verdaderamente amaba. A las dos las conocio en circunstancias bien distintas, a kiko la conocio en la escuela, en la secundaria, y a aome (como ya dije antes), en un boliche, pero hubo otra gran diferencia, a kikio, tuvo que conocerla, ver la mujer dulce que habi tras la fria mascara, aunque luego ella dejo que su mascara tomara su personalidad y se habia vuelto fria y distante con todo el mundo, encambio, con Aome fue amor a primera vista, la vio, y la dulzura de sus ojos lo conquisto al primer contacto con los suyos, ese dia, habia sido un dia de sorpresas para el, habian pasado muchas cosas ese dia (no me pregunten cuales, xq ni yo se), pero sin duda la sorpresa mas grande fue conocerla, a ella, a Aome.  
  
[En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
  
a los ojitos azules (en realuidad serian cafés, pues serian los ojos de Aome) que ahora van a tu lado]  
  
Cuando la vio, ella se quedo paralizada, hubo un silencio interrumpido por el codazo de su amiga, sango, y que hizo que ambos volvieran a la realidad, y desde ese momento, el nunca habia dicho las palabras "te amo" con tanta sinceridad.  
  
[Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.]  
  
Y para su lamento, desde que ella le dejó ir, el nunca dejó de esperar que ella llegara a la puerta de su departamento, con uno de sus usuales regalos, y le dijera que le queria, que queria que volvieran a ser "novios" de vuelta, pero eso no sucedio nunca, pero el sintio que ese mes, se le habia pasado entre recuerdo e ilusion, todos relacionados con ella, le era tan dificil creer que se haya equibocado asi. Pero el nunca perdia su ilusion, sus ganas de que ella vuelva, por eso, casi no habia salido de su departamento, el esperaba que llegara, el siempre se repetia, "tal vez hoy, tengo suerte"  
  
[Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
  
la esperanza dice "quieto, hoy quizás sí..."]  
  
Aún recordaba el momento de su primer beso, el primer beso que el le dio, fue en la primera noche que se conocieron...  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Ambos salian tomados de la mano del boliche donde se habian conocido, Aome salía a despedir a inuyasha, ya que ella se quedaria un rato más, entonces el junto todas sus fuerzas y le preguntó:  
  
-Aome...  
  
-Si?  
  
-Este... Yo me preguntaba... Si... yo... tepuedodarunbeso- preguntó, lo más rapido que pudo.  
  
-Sabes algo? No hace falta que...- Y ella fue callada por un hermoso beso de parte de Inuyasha, ese beso marcó el comienzo de su relacion. **Fin del Flash Back**  
  
Y desde ese momento, fueron novios, durante un año y una semana(era una semana, no?) y luego ella simplemente le dijo que se fuera con kikio, que ella estaba cansada de tener que soportar estar al lado de el sin que el le amase, esa excusa, el no la entendia, pues el le amaba, aunque habian surgido dudas, el la amaba, a el le habia encantado su relacion con ella, ella le habia roto parte de su corazon, pero no se lo demostraria a nadie. [Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.  
  
Pasaron seis meses(en relidad es un año y una semana) y me dijiste adiós,  
  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.] Definitivamente, el no estaba hecho para estar con kikio, pero habia muchos problemas, primero estaba Kikio y su corazón que se podria romper si el le decia lo que sentia, lugo estaba el instito asesino de su actual novia, ella era capaz de matar para conseguir lo que quiere, luego estaba su orgullo, no podia permitirse volver como u perrito faldero con aome cuando ella le dijo que se vaya, lugo estaba aome, que estaba saliendo con kouga, un ex compañero de la secundaria, y luego estaban el corazón y el instinto de proteger lo que era suyo de kouga, definitivamente, muchos problemas. Continuara... Bue, aqui termina este cap. ya se que la mayoria son puntos de vista de uno u otro personaje, pero lo que pasa es que por ahora es lo que nececito para que la historia tome sentido, cualquier cosa que quieran decir, o aportar nuevas ideas para el proximo cap, porfs, no duden en decirmelo. Los quiere mucho Miles P/d: Yashi este y todos los proximos caps. Van dedicados a vos. Tkm. 


	5. Reconciliaciones y reencuentros

Holas a todos!! Como están? Ojala que bien xq yo estoy de maravilla, Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews (son 3, pero no importa, yo igual sigo). Como no tengo mas para decir vamos al fic...  
  
Disclamer: Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen(no??? Ufaaaa :'( )le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takashi yo solo los tome prestados( algún día serán míos(sobre todo Inu)lo juro)  
  
Coautora y aportadora(ya se que no existe) de ideas: Yashi(gracias amiga!!)  
  
Códigos(hay algunos que no figuran en el cap. pero bueno, no importa) :  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cambio de escena:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...  
  
-dialogo-  
  
"pensamiento"  
  
[trozo de canción]  
  
**flash back**  
  
No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes  
  
Capitulo 5: Reencuentros y Reconciliaciones  
  
Aome se encontraba caminando, Volviendo del trabajo para ser precisos, estaba bastante apurada así que tuvo que tomar un atajo para llegar a su casa rápido, ese era un atajo que ella siempre intentaba evitar, pues pasaba frente a el edificio de departamentos donde vivía Inuyasha, y ella odiaba pasar por allí, pues le traía muy malos recuerdos, pero en este caso, no lo podía evitar, tenia que llagar y rápido pues en media hora tendría una cita con Kouga y necesitaba arreglarse, necesitaba disimular, pues ella no le quería tanto como ella le hacia pensar, pero nada se puede hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta y si ella legara a terminar su relación con el, se sentiría infinitamente culpable.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha venia caminando por la calle, aun pensaba en aquellos detalles que le impedían regresar con Aome, y una duda se sembró en su mente, talvez ella ya no sienta nada por el, talvez Kouga había logrado hacerla olvidarse de el. "No eso es imposible, lo nuestro fue muy fuerte, no puede haberlo olvidado", pensando eso, siguió su camino hacia su casa.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::  
  
Mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos, cruzaba la calle, pasaba frente al edificio azul que estaba a 3 edificios del de Inuyasha y pasaba frente a un callejón sin salida que estaba entre un edificio verde fluor(a quien se le ocurre pintar su casa de ese color??) y un hotel, que por cierto estaba al lado del departamento de Inu. De repente sintió una mano que le tomaba el brazo y la tiraba dentro de ese oscuro callejón, no podía ver nada, sitio unas manos que se metía en todos los bolsillos de su camisa y su pollera y sacaban todo lo que había dentro de ellos, sintió caer al piso su anillo, monedas, su billetera, y un par de cosas mas, luego sintió una mano recorrer su cuello, en busca de colgantes y sintió un tirón, no lo podía creer, le habían arrancado su relicario, una de las cosas mas valiosas que tenia, aquel relicario tenia una foto de ella y una de Inuyasha, Aome jamás le dejo a Kouga abrir aquel relicario, pues el seguramente haría que ella lo tirara o se lo devolviera a Inuyasha, y ella no quería eso. Escucho caer el dije al suelo, seguramente el ladrón habría tirado de la cadena y al romperla cayó el dije y la cadena no. Como le hubiera gustado gritar en ese momento, pero la habían amordazado y alguien le sujetaba las manos, De repente sintió que la soltaban, y luego escucho pasos que se iban, se soltó el pañuelo que tenia atado a la boca y tanteo el suelo en busca del dije.  
  
Bingo!- Dijo al sentirlo bajo su mano, Lo agarro, se levanto, y salió. Estaba llena de polvo ya que ese callejón se limpiaba poco, comenzó a sacudirse cuando miro su reloj, 7:30, se le había hecho tarde.  
  
Sin dejar de sacudirse, siguió caminando, Estaba muy distraída y un par de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sitio que se chocaba con alguien, levanto la vista y murmuro:  
  
-Lo sien...- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que se encontró con la cara de Inuyasha, el estaba allí, justo con el había dado a chocar.  
  
Aome! Que te pasó??? "que estará haciendo aquí, llena de polvo, y estaba... llorando, si ella estaba llorando!", Xq lloras??  
  
-Ah! Hola, no me ha pasado nada, no te preocupes"debo irme de aquí cuanto antes, que estará haciendo aquí??, ah claro, que tonta, vuelve a casa!!!"- Comenzó a caminar, necesitaba irse, cuanto antes. Se estaba alejando cuando sintió una mano que le sujetaba el brazo.  
  
-No! Espera, tu no te vas, algo te ha pasado, ven, entra y me cuentas, ok??  
  
-No, esta bien, enserio.  
  
-Yo insisto  
  
-Bueno, esta bien, pero un ratito.-respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::En el departamento:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::  
  
Estaban ambos, sentados en unos sillones, uno en frente del otro, en el medio de ambos había una mesita de madera que tenia 2 tazas de te, con sus respectivos platos, sobre ella.  
  
-Bien, cuéntame, que te pasó?  
  
-Bueno, yo venia caminando, y de repente me agarraron de la muñeca, me empujaron dentro de aquel que esta entre el edificio verde y el Majestic(ese es el nombre del hotel, lo copie de un libro de Agatha Christie), me amordazaron, y alguien me sujeto las manos, y me quitaron todo lo que tenia, menos esto-le muestra el dije- y Luego se fueron.  
  
-Recuerdas como eran?  
  
-No, no veía nada, estaba muy oscuro.  
  
-ah, Bueno.  
  
Silencio, mas silencio y aun más silencio hasta que:  
  
-Aun conservas esto??-Pregunto Inu mostrándole el dije  
  
-Si, tu?- (Ambos tenían uno, por eso le pregunta)  
  
-Claro- Paso la mano por su cuello y saco una cadenita de oro con un relicario en forma de corazón, igual al suyo- Pero no dejo que Kikio lo vea, me diría que lo guarde o lo tire y yo no quiero hacerlo.  
  
Una chispa de esperanza nació dentro de Aome, el no quería deshacerse del bendito relicario, no quería! Era perfecto!  
  
-Yo hago lo mismo, a Kouga no le gustaría que yo lo lleve, pero igual, es mi amuleto de la suerte.- respondió intentando ocultar su felicidad.  
  
-"No quiere soltarlo, lo considera su amuleto!! Talvez aún sienta algo por mi."- No quieres quedarte y ver una película o algo, tu sabes, como amigos- Agrego viendo que Aome abría la boca para decir algo.  
  
-B-Bueno-respondio ella.  
  
Ambos se pararon, y fueron al living, donde habia un televisor, un juego de sillones muy bonito, una biblioteca y una mesita de cafe entre los sillones, se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, en el sillón grande, frente al televisor, Inuyasha tomo el control remoto comenzó a hacer zapping.  
  
-Deja ahí, Me dijeron que esta está muy buena- Dijo Aome, que había visto una imagen de una película que le había recomendado Sango, era una película de terror.  
  
Miraron la película. Y de repente Aome escuchó un ruido, y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha, quien la miro extrañado, habían quedado muy cerca, ella necesitaba hacerlo, no le importaba lo que sucecediera después, ella lo haría.  
  
Se Acercó y lo beso, al principio Inu se sorprendió, pero luego le correspondió, de hecho, fue el quien pidió por convertir ese inocente pero prohibido beso en uno mas apasionado.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mientra s tanto:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kikio estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento de su novio(ese fue el ruido que escucho Aome), Cuando abrió la puerta, escucho que el estaba con alguien, entro silenciosamente, camino hacia el living(supo que estaba allí xq escucho el tele prendido)y lo que vio la dejo boquiabierta.  
  
-O.o O.O o.O "que hace "esa" besando a "mi" novio, esto no se va a quedar así Inuyasha, me las vas a pagar"- Y se fue, dejando el lugar lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Con Inu y Aome:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::  
  
Se separan y Inuyasha la abraza y le susurra al oído:  
  
-Aome...  
  
-mmm??-hace un sonido interrogatorio  
  
-Yo te sigo amando Aome  
  
-O.O... Inuyasha... Yo... yo también Inuyasha, nunca te pude olvidar.  
  
-Entonces... Tu no lo amas a Kouga??  
  
-No! Yo solo salgo con el xq quería olvidarme de ti  
  
-Y ya no quieres?  
  
-No! Claro que no  
  
-Que te parece si yo dejo a Kikio, tu dejas a Kouga y problema resuelto.  
  
-si lo dejo se va a poner triste y me va a dar un ataque de culpa :(  
  
-ya vas a encontrar la forma de decírselo!  
  
Continuara!!  
  
Como siempre  
  
Yashi: este y todos los futuros capítulos son para vos  
  
Voy a tardar un poquitin en actualizar xq tengo mucha tarea  
  
Los quieres, su amiga  
  
Mile-chan 


	6. El plan malvado de Kikio

Holas! A todos! Cómo están?? Espero que bien, xq yo si lo estoy, Estoy re- feliz, xq estoy actualizando este fic, xq me saqué un 10 en una prueba de química y xq tengo una idea para otro fic, No tengo mucho para decir, Como siempre agradezco sus reviews, x mas que son pocos, me encanta recibirlos. Y como siempre, Gracias Yashi x tu apoyo y como siempre te recuerdo que este y todos los demás capítulos van para vos.  
  
Códigos:  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cambio de escena:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Diálogos-  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
(Mis Notitas, jeje)  
  
No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes  
  
Capitulo 6 "Celos"  
  
-Perfecto! El plan es perfecto, se sentirá tan culpable que la dejara, soy perfecta! (Que engreída, no?)- Dijo una muchacha de cabellos azabache y ojos café, acababa de idear el plan maestro, el plan que le dejaría el camino libre.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Con Aome::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Y eso fue lo que paso, x eso no llegue- terminaba de contar Aome a Kouga lo sucedido, obviamente había obviado lo del beso, pero no se le ocurrió que simplemente contarle que Inuyasha había sido gentil con ella causara semejante reacción en su novio.  
  
-Entonces, te asaltaron, te topaste con Inuyasha y después... ESPERA UN MOMENTO! TE TOPASTE CON INUYASHA, LO ACOMPAÑASTE A SU DEPARTAMENTO, TOMASTE UN "TECITO" CON EL, Y ENSIMA DESPUÉS VIENES Y ME LO CUENTAS!!!!!  
  
-Kouga cálmate, no paso nada, lo juro(obviamente cruzo los dedos) no tienes xq ponerte así de celoso.  
  
-¿QUE NO ME PONGA ASI?? ¿QUÉ NO ME PONGA ASI? CÓMO MAS QUIERES QUE ME PONGA SI ME ENTERO QUE FUISTE A TOMAR UN "TECITO" A LA CASA DE TU EX, EH?  
  
-KOUGA!!!!!!-(O.O así quedo Kouga)- No tienes xq ponerte así, no fui a tomar un te, el me invito para que me sienta mejor.  
  
-Lo veo y lo mato, juro que lo mato- susurro Kouga pensando en voz alta.  
  
-Lo haces y yo te mato a ti- Respondió Aome  
  
-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo el y se fue cerrando de un portazo  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Con Inuyasha:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Inuyasha estaba mirando tranquilamente el relicario, pensando una buena forma de convencer a Aome de que deje al inepto de Kouga y vuelva con el, el, en su lugar, le habría dicho la verdad y listo, fuera problemas, no tenia xq sentirse culpable.  
  
En eso escucha girar la llave, cierra el relicario rápidamente y lo guarda dentro de su remera.  
  
-La tortura a comenzado- Susurro  
  
-Hola amor!!!  
  
-Hola linda!(Puaj!)  
  
-Cómo estas??- Pregunto Kikio con cara de inocente(q por cierto le salía muy mal)  
  
-Estupendamente" hasta que llegaste", y tu?  
  
-"Dentro de poco no lo estarás" Igual que tu.  
  
-Quieres tomar algo, té, café, lo que quieras.?  
  
-Un café, deja yo lo preparo, quieres uno?  
  
-Bueno- Dicho esto, fue a sentarse al sillón  
  
Kikio se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el café.  
  
-Jeje, momento de llevar a cabo el plan.  
  
Luego Kikio saca de su bolsillo un frasco, lo abre y saca un goterito, pone 3 gotas de la sustancia dentro de su taza de café y pone 1 en la de Inuyasha.  
  
-el café esta listo!!!!!-Anuncio Kikio- Ya te lo llevo!  
  
-Bueno-Respondió Inuyasha  
  
Luego Kikio llega con 2 tazas y le da una a Inu y ella se queda con la otra, espera a que Inu se tome un sorbo, luego el cae pesadamente dormido, ella vacía la taza, lo arrastra hasta el sillón, ella se sienta en el de al lado, coloca un frasco de pastillas anti-depresivas vacío a su lado, dentro de este había una nota, toma de un trago toda su taza de café y ella tb cae pesadamente dormida.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Tiempo después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha despierta y ve a Kikio, con un frasco de pastillas vacío a su lado, y una nota.  
  
No lo duda ni un segundo y agarra la nota:  
  
(en esta parte suena como la voz de Kikio, como en las películas cuando leen una carta)  
  
"Inuyasha:  
  
Amor, sabes lo que me haz llevado a hacer?? Mi depresión no puede llegar mas lejos, se que me eres infiel, con esa niña insolente"-hasta en las cartas-pensó Inu" pero sabes, no me importa, yo haré que me ames, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga"-Y parece que eso fue-"  
  
Te ama  
  
Kikio(Kikiperra queda mejor, no??)"  
  
-Yo no soy tan inútil como para caer en tus trampas, Kikio- Susurro Inu, hizo un bollito con la carta, la tiro a la basura y metió su mano, por insisto en el bolsillo derecho de su campera.  
  
-Bingo!-Dijo cuando encontró el frasquito, que tenia una etiqueta que decía "somníferos"  
  
-Así que somníferos, eh? Eres muy astuta, pero conmigo no podrás-Dijo el para si  
  
Se dirigió a la cocina a hacer una llamada, mientras Kikio se despertaba.  
  
-Seguro se lo creyó- y luego lo siguió para ver que hacia, vio que toma el teléfono, marcaba un numero y lo escucho hablar, lastima que solo escucho lo que decía el:  
  
-Hola?...Como estas?...Bien...Nos sabes lo que paso...Kikio se toma antidepresivos...No, claro que no...Dormida...Mirándome...Necesito hablarte...Ahora, pude ser?...Nos vemos...Chau-Y colgó el teléfono.  
  
Kikio *alias "Kikiperra"* fue corriendo al sillón y puso cara de mareada, se tomo la cabeza mientras llegaba Inuyasha.  
  
-Que paso??- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.  
  
-Sobre dosis de pastillas, creo- Respondí el chico restándole importancia- Kikio, necesito que te vallas, debes descansar.  
  
-Claro"me voy hasta que llegue, luego vuelvo"  
  
Inu fue a abrirle la puerta, ella salió y se quedo escondida en el pasillo, en eso, llego Aome.  
  
-Así que aquí vienes- Se dijo y la siguió  
  
Ella llego, toco la puerta y Inu le abrió.  
  
-Hola-Dijo con su alegría característica y le dio un corto besito en los labios  
  
-Hola-Dijo Inuyasha con voz soñadora, como extrañaba esos saludos!!!!-Pasa.  
  
Aome entro, el cerro la puerta detrás de el, y luego de unos minutos, Kikio entro al departamento a escuchar lo que hablaban.  
  
-Entonces ella intento hacerte creer que estaba al borde del suicidio por pastillas??  
  
-Si, pero a mi ya no me engaña con sus estúpidos planes, tal como lo sospeche, en su campera tenia somníferos, seguramente ella se tomo un poco y me dio un poco a mi, luego despertó, no se la veía tan mareada como si realmente hubiera sido si su hubiera pasado con las pastillas.  
  
-Claro, pero de que le serviría eso??  
  
-Pues para hacerme sentir culpable, supongo.  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
y siguieron hablando de cosas menos importantes  
  
-así que no lo creíste, eh? Hora de pasar al plan B  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :  
  
Hasta aquí llega, cual Serra el "Plan B"?? Eso y mucho mas en el prox. Capitulo y por primera vez, por mas que son pocos, voy a contestar reviews.  
  
Yashi-mgj(Gaby, amiga): Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y por ayudarme a seguir adelante, sin tus empujoncitos, no se que haria.  
  
Gracias amiga  
  
T.K.M  
  
Mile-Chan  
  
coolis17: Bueno, te agradezco por leer la historia y por dejar un review después de cada capitulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Te kiere  
  
Mile-Chan  
  
Aome Higurashi: Dime, enserio tu vida es así??? Te compadezco, y gracias por mandarme tu review, me gusta que te este gustando, jeje, yo siempre tan confusa!  
  
Kotori monuo: Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te guste este cap. 


	7. Hora del Plan B

Holas! Estaba pensando demorarme un poco mas en escribir esto, pero a pedido de mi amigota Yashi, tienen este cap 1 semana antes de lo previsto, agradézcanle a ella...

No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes

Capitulo 7 Hora del plan "B"

Si su plan "A" no funcionaba, ella tenía otro plan. Un plan "B" bajo la manga, pero éste era más peligroso, porque si la descubrían seguramente pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel, pero el resultado que esperaba lo valía. Ella había dejado todo preparado en casa de Inuyasha para la realización del "plan B", sólo le faltaba llevar en su cartera todo lo que necesitaba.

Fue a la casa, tocó la puerta, no quería abrir con la llave para no parecer sospechosa. Inuyasha le abrió, parecía bastante contento...

-Hola!- Y le plantó un beso en los labios (Que asco!!!!)

-Hola-Dijo él fingiendo una sonrisa

-Cómo estas?- interrogó falsamente la chica de cabellos largos y lacios. 

-Bien _"hasta que llegaste"_

-Quieres un té?- preguntó una vez dentro del departamento. 

-NO!!! _"ésta loca quiere dormirme de nuevo!" _no te preocupes, lo preparo yo!

-Bueno, te espero en el living _"todo está saliendo tal como lo planeé, ahora sólo falta Kouga"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.Una vez hecho el te::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Amorcito, Me traes el control remoto??- Pregunto la perrita faldera

-Si-respondió con desgano el hanyou pero no hanyou en esta historia

-_"mmmm cual es??? La del puntito rojo... es.. la mía!!-_kikiperra cambió de lugar las tazas

-Aquí esta- Dijo Inu al regresar

-Gracias-exclamó la joven tomando un sorbo del t

Inuyasha la imitó y tomó un sorbo de su té, al terminarlo se sentía un poco mareado y veía borroso.

-_"hora de poner en práctica el plan B"_-

En eso se escuchó la puerta. Ella fue a abrir e hizo exactamente lo mismo que con Inuyasha con el visitante, sólo que esta vez, en vez de atontador (la invente yo), le dió una cosa que hace perder la memoria temporalmente. Le hizo creer al muchacho de ojos azules que odiaba a Inu con toda su alma. Le pasó una soga y se fue, sin dejar rastro alguno, pero sin olvidar decirle que luego regresara a su casa (le dio la dirección para que regrese) y se duerma.

El hombre le pasó la soga por el cuello a Inu, que estaba distraído y no había escuchado nada de la conversación, y comenzó a ahorcarlo, pero justo en ese momento...

-**KOUGA!!!!!!!!!! DEJALO EN PAZ!!!!!!!! SUELTALO!!!!!-** Gritó desesperada Aome, que había entrado con su llave y corrió a socorrer a Inu- COMO PUDISTE???-** K**ouga, que había recuperado la memoria, intentaba salvarse por el hecho de que no recordaba como había llegado allí ni como había comenzado a ahorcar al joven de ojos dorados que se hallaba aún inconsciente.  No recordaba nada desde que Kikio fue a su casa y tomaron ese té y entonces se dió cuenta...

-KIKIO!!!

-que pasa con... esa??- Dijo aome mientras daba suaves bofetadas a Inuyasha para que reaccionara.

-Fue ella... ella fue la que hizo que yo intentara matar a Inuyasha...- exclamó Kouga recuperando todos los recuerdos, mientras la furia gesticulaba en su rostro.

-Kouga, no inventes... vete, déjame sola con él, no te quiero ver más  VETE!!!!!- le reclamó histérica la chica, sin creer en las palabras de su "novio". 

-pero Aome...- intentó vanamente hacerse oír el ojiazul. 

-VETE!!! SI NO TE VAS LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA, TIENES 5 DÍAS PARA PROBARME QUE FUE KIKIO, SINO TIENES UNA PRUEBA, NO TE ME ACERQUES!!!!! ENTENDIDO??- gritó la  joven.

Kouga se fue, sabía que no era bueno hacerle la contra a Aome cuando estaba en ese estado.

-Que? Que pasó? Y Kikio?-Dijo un confundido Inuyasha al que se le acababa de pasar la tontera

-Inuyasha!!!- Aome se lanzó a los brazos de Inuyasha, quien enseguida la abraz

-Que paso?- preguntó confundido el chico. 

-Bueno...- Y le contó todo lo que pasó desde que llegó-Y eso fue lo que pasó...

-Así que han intentado matarme... No pensarás quedarte con Kouga, no???

-No, claro que no, aparte ya tengo una bendita excusa, por más que no haya sido él, no voy a volver, y uno de los dos será acusado de intento de homicidio...

**_Continuará..._**

****

Bueno, creo que este va siendo el antepenúltimo capitulo, xq yo no soy buena para los fics largos, espero que les guste y que lean mi otro fic. Este cap. esta dedicado a Gaby, como siempre y a mi amigo Rodrigo, que aunq' no sabe muchio de inuyasha, se tomó el trabajo y leyó el fic para darme su opinión, y Ahora a contestar Reviews:

**Rodri-Chan: **Holas amigo!! Muchas pero muchas grax por haber leído el fic y darme tu opinión, aprecio mucho tu esfuerzo.

T.K.M

Mile-chan

**Cereza-kirara: **Que bueno que te guste el fic, y no te preocupes, Kikiperra quedará muy mal parada

T.K.M

Mile-Chan

**Linaru: **Gracias por mandarme tu review y no importa cuando lo dejes, lo importante es que lo dejes jeje ^_^

T.K.M

Mile-Chan

**K-gome: **Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de mandarme el review, y a mi tb me sacan corriendo de la compu, te entiendo, no t preocupes, y como ya dije antes, la kikiperra va a sufrir, no t procupes.

T.K.M

Mile-Chan

**Kotori monuo: **Has visto lo que se traía, matar a mi amorcito y ensima culparlo a mi lobito, pero no logro separarlos.

T.K.M

Mile-Chan

**Coolis17: **Gracias por estar siempre y no saltearte ni un solo capitulo, aprecio mucho lo que haces por mi jessy.

T.K.M

Mile-Chan

**Hibary maxwell: **Aqui tienes lo que tramaba, matar a mi amado, muchas gracias por tu review.

T.K.M

Mile-Chan

**Yashi: **Gracias por estar siempre, por ser mi amiga y ayudarme a seguir adelante, se que esta es tu historia favorita d las 2 que escribí, así que espero te guste este capítulo, mira que gracias a la charla que tuvimos hoy adelanté una semana la publicación de este cap. y no te quedarás con la duda...

Nunca cambies

T.S.R.C.K

Mile-Chan**  **


	8. Las pruebas

**Holas! Como están? Yo muy bien, no tengo mucho para decir, así que vamos con el fic...**

**Dedicado a: Gaby(que novedad ^_^)**

**_No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes._**

**_Capitulo 8 (Las Pruebas)_**

****

Kouga buscaba incesantemente por toda su casa, algo tenía que encontrar, tenía que probar que fue ella y no él, no entendía como fue que Aome desconfió de él, así tan fácilmente perdió la confianza, era increíble, pero bueno, no debía quejarse, lo único quedebía hacer era encontrar algo que le pruebe que fue Kikiperra y recuperaría la confianza y el amor de la chica.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aome se encontraba cocinando en la casa de Inuyasha, esperaba que Kouga le diera una prueba, prefería mil veces que Kikio vaya a la cárcel antes de que vaya él.

De repente sonó el timbre, Inuyasha estaba durmiendo así que fue ella a atender.

-Aome??? Que haces aquí??

-Kouga? Que haces tu aquí? Dije que no quería verte hasta que consigas una forma de probarme que fue..."esa"-dijo ella despectivamente(cuando dijo "esa")

-Es que tengo las pruebas, mira- Sacó un frasco, una tarjeta y una pequeña fotito con un papelito lleno de indicaciones confusas.

-Que es esto?-Pregunto con clara sorpresa en los ojos la chica de ojos caf

-Las pruebas

-Aome, con quien hablas?-se escucho desde dentro del departamento, era voz de alguien, que según parecía, recién se despertaba.

Por detrás de la chica, apareció un chico, desperezándose, de ojos verde-dorados y cabello negro.

-Que? Ah! Con Kouga

-Con *bostezo* quien?

-Con Kouga

-Ah con Kouga..............QUE! CON KOUGA?? Ven aquí un segundo por favor.

Aome se dirigió hacia Inuyasha, quien le dijo algo que Kouga no llegó a oir, luego el chico fue a ver el televisor mientras que la chica volvía con el ojiazul.

-Pasa, y me muestras lo que tienes.

Kouga entró, Aome lo invitó a sentarse.

-Bien, dime, que es esto?-Preguntó la chica agarrando el frasquito.

-Mira, lee ahí-dijo él señalando un lugar en la etiqueta, la cual decía.

"_Pérdida de memoria temporal_

_Usar con precaución, no más de 7 gotas._

_Uso farmacéutico. Prohibida su venta sin receta._

**_Propiedad de: Kikio Takashi(no se me ocurrió otra cosa)"_**

****

-Si, que pasa con esto?

-Estaba en mi casa, todo esto estaba en casa.

-Ah! Ya veo. Y esto que es?- Dijo Aome tomando la tarjeta.

-Es una cosa que Kikio dejó olvidada en mi casa, es su tarjeta de autobús. Fíjate que tiene la fecha y todito.

-Ajá! Y esto?-Dijo agarrando la foto

-Lee- fue la única respuesta de Kouga

La foto era de Inuyasha y el papelito decía:

_"Kouga(ese es tu nombre):_

_Irás a esta dirección: Calle La posta Número 2134 Departamento 5C y allí te encontrarás conmigo(también había una foto de Kikio) y yo te diré que hacer, por lo pronto te anticipo que odias al tipo de la foto y que te robó a tu novia y tu, antes de uqe te dé la amnesia, lo quisiste matar._

_Te quiere, tu amiga Kikio(aquí venía la firma de Kikio)"_

-INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!-Gritó Aome

-Que quuiiieereoess(bostezo, así hablo yo cuando bestezo, calculo que uds. Entenderán lo que quiero representar)

-Que mires y opines- dijo ella empujándolo para que se siente en una silla

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Veremos que podemos hacer- Dijo un oficial de policía a 3 personas que se encontraban frente un mostrador, con 3 objetos sobre este: Un frasco, una tarjeta, y una fotito junto con un papelito.

Continuará 

Sé que quedó corto, pasa que el prox. Capitulo será un epílogo, y allí entenderán todo lo que pasó luego. Paso a contestar reviews...

**Hibary Maxwell: **Holas! Ya veras como lo deja en paz. Gracias por tu review.

T.K.M

Mile-chan

**Miyuki-chan: **Creeme, a mi me duele más que a ti hacerle sufrir a mi lobito, pero en fin, que es un fic de romance sin un poco de drama, nada!

T.K.M

Mile-Chan

**Yashi: **Gracias por dejarme review y por ayudarme a seguir adelante, vos tb sos re Buena persona, y una escritora genial.

T.S.R.R.K

Mile-Chan

**Coolis17: **Bueno, como siempre te agradezco mucho que te tomes el trabajo de leer mi historia y dejarme reviews en todos los capitulos, te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por mi(q aunq te parezca poco, es mucho)

T.K.M

Mile-Chan

**Dark Padme: **Gracias por tu review, como ves, la continue bastante pronto

**Aome Higurashi: **Gracias por tu review.****


	9. Epílogo

**Holas!!! Acá estoy yo con el último capitulo de mi primer fic. Les aviso que será un epílogo y contaré lo que pasó con cada personaje(ni que fueran tantos)**

**Bue... aca va...**

SI!!! BRAVO!!! SUPER!!! YUPI!!!-Gritaba Aome a los 4 vientos

Ya Aome, entiendo que estés feliz, pero no es para tanto!-Dijo Miroku, el mejor amigo de Inuyasha

Yupi!!! A Kikiperra la metieron presa!!! "Canto una feliz, feliz, feliz canción, canto una feliz, feliz, feliz canción"- Se puso a cantar la chica después de que le dieron la noticia

INUYASHA!!-Gritó el chico

Que quieres Miroku??-Respondió el muchacho de ojos dorados

Cálmala- Dijo señalando a Aome que seguía cantando, saltando y gritando- Al fin y al cabo, es tu novia.

-Aome, por favor, cállate- Pidió el joven gentilmente y sin poner mucho esfuerzo.

Pero Aome seguía entonando la pegadiza canción sin hacerles el más mínimo caso:  "Canto una feliz, feliz..." (ya saben lo que sigue)

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y agregó:

-Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles "Canto una feliz, feliz, feliz canción"

-No tienen remedio- Suspiró Miroku.  En ese momento entró Sango.

-Oye Miroku, que está pasando?- Preguntó inocentemente la chica 

-A Kikio la metieron presa- le contestó el muchacho.

-QUE??- exclamó Sango sorprendida-  Si!! Bravo!!! "Canto una feliz, feliz..."

-Que Kami me salve de estos 3 locos!- Dijo el chico de ojos azules.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::2 meses después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aome estaba parada, inmóvil, quieta, sorprendida y parpadeando repetidamente sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar. De a poco levantó su mano a la altura de sus ojos, la abrió y miró el enorme anillo de brillantes que tenía en ella, con lo cual volvió a parpadear unas 20 veces en 5 segundos.

-C-claro que acepto-respondió mientras pensaba _"me voy a casar con Inuyasha, no lo puedo creer!!!"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::En otro lugar:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Escucha atentamente las condiciones, porque no las voy a repetir...- dijo en tono serio una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés maquillados tenuemente de rosa.

-Si, Sanguito- exclamó como si fuera un nene chiquito que es retado por su madre el muchacho****que se haya sentado frente a ella.

- Primero-comenzó a enumerar la jovencita_-_  Puedes mirar a cuantas quieras _"eso es inevitable"- _pensó para sus adentros, ya que conocía demasiado bien a Miroku-**__**

Segundo, puedes tocar a cuantas quieras, y atenerte a todas las cachetadas que te proporcionarán todas aquellas a las que toques- Luego emitió un suspiro y siguió hablando- tercero... Sólo me amarás a mí y cuarto... sólo te acostarás conmigo... Aceptas esas condiciones??- preguntó finalmente en tono decidido.**__**

-Acepto-Respondió Miroku como si se estuviera casando y luego besó a Sango apasionadamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::En otro lugar:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::

-Kouga!!-Gritó una chica pelirroja que tenía una flor en el pelo

-que quieres linda?- preguntó el chico de ojos celestes y rostro serio.

-que pruebes el pollo- le respondió simplemente, pero con dulzura en su mirada la joven.

Kouga se acercó y probó el pollo que había preparado la que ahora era su prometida

-mmmm está delicioso, Ayame!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::en la cárcel:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ya verán cuando salga de aquí me las pagarán, todos **insertar risa malvada**-Decía Kikiperra desde su celda.

-Eso no será nunca, porque no saldrás nunca de aquí-Respondió un guardia

-Pero si mi condena era 2 años

-La aumentaron

-Por que??

-A ver-Respondió el policía y se puso a contar con los dedos- Por ser malvada, perra, cruel, perra, posesiva, perra, por usar somníferos, perra, tonta, perra, paranoica, perra, vengativa y... ya mencioné perra?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

-Quiero inscribirme para un curso de Biología- anunció la chica de cabellos azabache y ojos café, apoyándose suavemente sobre el mostrador de informes de la universidad**_._**

****

-Bien, tienes que llenar estos formularios, firmar aquí, y aquí, y aquí también- le respondió una gorda señora de anteojos mientras le entregaba una enorme montaña de papeles y una lapicera

-Inuyasha!! Ayúdame!!- exclamó la chica.****

-Enseguida voy, Aome- respondió su novio mientras se acercaba a ella**_._**

-Gracias amor- Susurró Aome mientras le  daba parte de todo el papelerío que tendría que llenar.

-No, oye, espera, yo tengo que inscribirme también, para la carrera de contador- repuso el chico acercándose él también al mostrador.  Se inscribió y le dieron un montón de papeles al igual que a Aome

-Sango, Miroku!!! Vengan aquí!!!- Gritaron ambos al unísono

-que quieren?- preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo en tono molesto, ya que se encontraban dándose un apasionado beso.

-Sango, tu toma estos papeles, esta lapicera y rellena, tu sabes todo de mí- Dijo Aome sin darle importancia a la expresión de sus amigos, y así fue que le entregó a su amiga la mitad de los papeles.

Inuyasha hizo lo mismo con Miroku, y todos se sentaron y comenzaron a escribir.

Una nueva etapa en sus vida estaba comenzando...  pero esa es otra historia...

**FIN**

Bue, creo que estuvo bien, bien corto, lo que pasa es que no sabía de que otra forma hacer el epílogo, quería que sepan que pasa con los personajes, pero no sabía de que otra forma hacerlo, espero que les guste.

**Coolis17: **Gracias por estar siempre y apoyarme, acá termina la historia, espero que estes conforme con el final.

**Yashi: **Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, por revisar mis fics y ser mi amiga, también gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños(fue el 28).

T.S.K

Mile-Chan

**Kotori Monuo: **Gracias por tu review.


End file.
